Love Makes Us Stronger
by Laney 916
Summary: A year has passed since Riko and Naoki got back together and their relationship is about to reach an all new level. Riko/Naoki, some Mai/Shuji and Yoyogi/Kanazawa.


_There don't seem to be many Buzzer Beat stories anywhere, so I decided to write one. I rewatched the series again after a few years and when I saw that last scene, I knew I had to write about it. Riko and Naoki are adorable and sexy! Keiko Kitagawa played her role perfectly and I love the on screen chemistry between her and Yamapi._

_Rated for language, some sex, and a few fights every once in a while._

_"..." - talking_

_'…' - thinking_

_italics – flashbacks_

* * *

Summary: A year has passed since Riko and Naoki got back together and their relationship reaches all new levels. Riko/Naoki, some Mai/Shuji and Yoyogi/Kanazawa.

* * *

**Love Makes Us Stronger**

* * *

Chapter 1

"_Number eight over there!" Naoki heard the young violinist shout as she ran into the stadium after leaving her rehearsal in Karuizawa. He glanced up at her, smirking slightly and she continued. "I've come. Since I'm your number one fan, I came to seriously support you. So make sure you win, you baka!" He suppressed a grin. She really was quite a character sometimes, but he loved that about her._

_Neither of them heard the reactions of their friends and family, but even if they had, they didn't care. _

_Riko watched as Naoki stood on the line and made the free throw. He scored and the crowd, including Riko herself cheered wildly. Then the clock ticked down again. The opposing team, the Harts were in possession of the ball again, until Yoyogi managed to steal it away from them._

"_Naoki!" he called and tossed it to his teammate and former rival. With less than five seconds remaining, Naoki ran toward the basket and tossed the ball just before the buzzer sounded, signaling the end of the game._

"_BUZZER BEAT! JC Arcs Win! Kamiya made the shot!" The announcer announced. The team and cheerleaders cheered and celebrated their victory, then Naoki looked back up at Riko and ran up the stairs to greet her._

"_After all this time, you shouldn't call me 'baka.'" he joked to her, causing both to laugh. "but thanks to you, I could become stronger." He leaned toward her and wrapped his well toned arms around her. She reciprocated the gesture and the two hugged. "I won't let you go anymore." He admitted. _

_She stared into his deep brown eyes as if she was saying 'Really? Do you mean that?' He embraced her once more and they locked their lips together into a passionate kiss. Then they broke the kiss again and gazed into each others' eyes as they smiled at each other._

Naoki chuckled at this memory. It's been a full year since then and he and Riko were still together and going strong.

The Arcs had just won the championship for the second year in a row. The crowd was going crazy, but Naoki paid no attention. He pulled Riko close to him and they were so busy with their near-make out session that they didn't notice someone trying to get their attention at first.

"Hey, you two!" a woman's voice called again. Riko jumped, a bit startled.

"Mai!" She said, surprised that her best friend and her now husband Shuji had sneaked up upon them. Mai and Shuji married four months ago and still lived in the apartment that was initially Mai and Riko's.

Riko lived in the apartment as well, choosing not to go back to live in Karuizawa. She missed her friends and the thought of not being able to see Naoki or hear his voice everyday took their toll. She was able to get another Violinist job closer to home, which made her and him much happier.

"So, what do you say we go to the bar to celebrate? The team is heading over there now." Shuji suggested.

"Yeah, I'd love to." Riko replied. "What about you, Naoki?"

"Sure, but first I need to make a quick stop at my place." The shaggy haired basketball player answered.

"I'll go with you. You go on ahead, Mai. We'll meet you there in a bit."

"Okay. See you then." Mai and Shuji left with the rest of the group and Riko and Naoki joined hands and walked to the bus stop.

They boarded the bus and got off not far from his building, then walked up to his apartment. He picked her up bridal style and she clasped her hands gently around his neck as he carried her to his bedroom.

He put her gently on his bed and sat down next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist as their tongues started to swirl around inside each others' mouths.

She broke the kiss and softly whispered to him, "I love you Naoki." He nearly melted at these three little words. His heart beat rapidly and he could hardly breathe.

"I...love...you...too...Riko." He managed to gasp out before she pressed her lips to his again. Her hands traveled down the front of his jersey and she grabbed the bottom of it and pulled it off him and flung it across the room. She ran her fingers along his chest and abs and kissed his collarbone.

She stopped to take off her shirt, tossing it across the room too and did the same with her pants. He couldn't help but stare at her figure. 'Damn, she looks like a goddess.' he thought.

He straddled her, being careful not to crush her underneath his weight. She breathed softly as his silky smooth lips tickled her neck.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the bar, the others were gathered at a long wooden table, drinking and waiting for Naoki and Riko to arrive.

"What's keeping Naoki and that girlfriend, whatever her name is?" Yoyogi asked.

"You mean Shirakawa-san?" Kanazawa Shion, one of the Arcs cheerleaders and Yoyogi Ren's girlfriend, offered.

"Yes, her."

"I don't know. Shuji-kun said they had something to do first." She replied, taking another sip of her drink.

"They better get here soon though, or they'll miss everything." Utsunomiya Toru, or Utsu-san as his friends and teammates called him, said. Then, a loud ring tone from someone's cell phone rang through everyone's ears.

"Excuse me. I'll be back in a moment." Mai said and she got up from the table so she could hear the person on the other line. "Hello?"

"Hello, it's me. Riko." the voice replied. The sound of someone putting on clothing was heard in the background and Mai fought the urge to burst out into laughter.

"Riko! What's taking you and Lover boy so long?"

"Uh...we were just..." she trailed off, not wanting to reveal the details and she knew Mai wouldn't believe any excuses she made up. She cleared her throat and explained that she and Naoki were on their way over. They talked for a few minutes, until Riko observed that the battery icon on her cell was flashing. "I have to go. My battery is going dead. See you in a few."

"Okay, bye bye!" Mai flipped her phone closed and went back to her seat.

* * *

Naoki and Riko arrived a few minutes later and Coach Kawasaki ordered another round of drinks.

"I was wondering when you would show up." he told them.

"Yeah, what took you?" Shuji wondered.

"Uh, we were running errands." Naoki lied.

"Sure you were. Doesn't look like it to me." the younger male teased, noticing that their clothes and hair were disheveled.

"Ah, now that we're all here, let's party!" Mai shouted.

The celebration lasted for several hours. Riko and Naoki could barely keep their eyes off one another. He quietly fiddled with something in his pockets, which didn't go unnoticed.

"What are you doing? Why do you have your hand in your pocket?" He swallowed hard. He wanted to ask her something, but he worried about how she would respond. He sighed and pulled the object from his pocket. Riko watched with amazement and shock as she saw what he was holding. In his hand was a small black box.

"Is this..."

"Riko, I've been wanting to ask you this for a long time." He said, getting down on one knee and opening the box. Inside was a platinum ring with a heart shaped diamond in the center, surrounded by smaller diamonds. The band was inscribed with the words_ 'Love makes us stronger. I love you. Love, Naoki.'_

"Whoa! Get a look at this, guys!" Moriguchi, Naoki's teammate with black curly hair called out. Everyone gathered around the couple, deeply engrossed in the scene that played out before them.

"I love you with all my heart and I hope that we can make this relationship a permanent one."

"Oh, Naoki. I love you, too." She replied. She swiped a finger along her eyes as tears began to fall.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes, I will."

More tears fell down her cheeks as he placed the ring on her left ring finger and kissed her lips.

"Now, let's all do a toast, shall we?" Kawasaki lifted his glass into the air and the rest followed suit.

"Kanpai!" they cheered, clinking their glasses together and taking a sip.

"Omedetou Riko! I'm so happy for you." Mai congratulated, pulling her friend into a hug.

"Arigatou Mai."

* * *

_Hope you like this! I struggled a lot with the love making scene, trying to make it sexy, but not too over the top. Lol _

_Translations:_

_baka – idiot, fool, moron, etc..._

_kanpai – literally 'empty glass', basically like saying 'Cheers!' or "Bottoms up!'_

_Omedetou – Congratulations_

_arigatou – Thanks._


End file.
